Italian Di
by Winds 0f Change
Summary: Some towns have a strange effect on people, the make friends out of enemies, friendships stronger and bloom love. But there are dangers to love...[DocXOC][OCXOC]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer—Don't own cars…don't own nothin cept the characters I'll be listing here below :D

* * *

_

Dumper Don—Kind of…sort of a tribute to my daddy :D He's always had this ol' dump truck that they named Dumper Don :D So, I'm usin ol' Don for my story :D

Brick L.T.—A Tahoe based off of the one my family owns :D

Hector Drive—A Chevrolet HD 2500, my dad owns one :D yay for family cars XD

Adina (Di—pronounced "die" like a dice…okay yeah)—Pagani Zonda F, my main character, her possible pairing with an official character in this story is still undecided.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Off Road**

_Route 66, cuts through the land to make things go faster I guess. Nothing special about it in my opinion, of course, my opinion doesn't count does it! In any case, I guess I can be thankful I was on it back then…otherwise, things wouldn't be like they are now, I kinda like it now._

Story Starts Now—15 Years Ago

A red Tahoe L.S. roamed lazily down the road, passing a sign, he pulled onto route 66 and kept close to the side of the interstate should he get tiered. He was drifting off as a large Chevy HD 2500 pulled up along side him.

"Brick, can you handle all this? We pull over if you want."

"S'alright, I can make it a few more miles, how's that gal back there doin anyway Hector?" Brick had a thick western accent, a little strange for a vehicle as himself.

"She is much better, _muy bueno_!" Hector smiled triumphantly, "I give her some advice as to which town was coming, that little town you said to me about!"

Hector held a heavy Mexican accent, he often confused his grammar and stumbled in his wording, but otherwise, he spoke very fluent English. Brick and him met and became best buds when Hector journeyed with his family to western Utah.

"Great Hector, she should be fine then, it's only a few miles ahead, she'll make it, and with her age, probably before we do. How about we stop up at that station ahead, we can rest and continue home in the morning."

Hector nodded, "_Si mi amigo!"_

---

Adina drove warily down the long roadway of route 66, forcing herself to stay awake from her long drive on her way to California. She was thankful to that Chevrolet truck for helping her out, she only had a mile or so to get to that small town he had told her about. There was a race in Cali next week, but she wanted to head out early in case this happened. She'd stop off in the little town off the side road then continue her journey.

Not far behind, a group of four delinquent road hazard teens were causing trouble on 66 to every car they could. Sending some to sleep, to which after they would careen off the roadway, some in accidents, but nothing serious. The leader of the group, a high speed Mitsubishi Eclipse, went by the name of Boost. His little gang consisted of Wingo, DJ and Snot Rod; all of them were troublemakers well known around those parts. They had just got out of serving a detention period for reckless driving, but they didn't learn very well.

"Boost! I saw a big ol' Chevy Truck and a Tahoe drive by earlier; heading off for some naptime at the next stop! Think we can catch em?" Wingo sped up, coming along side Boost.

Boost grinned, eyeing the Nissan Silvia beside him. "Lets get 'em."

Boost, Wingo and DJ sped off into the darkness, Snot Rod sniffed and then let out a sneeze, activating his boosters on the sides and he sped off unsteadily after them.

Adina, unaware of the four buddies, continued her drive sleepily, but she stayed awake, seeing a green sign telling her she only had four miles to go. Picking up her pace ever so slightly on the almost empty highway, she continued on.

The delinquents continued at high speeds down the road when Boost noticed a double white line illuminated in the headlights and reflecting their colorful neon lights. Then it became clear what it was.

Grinning he spoke to his group "Change of plans, we have a nice lookin Pagani who is looking to ruin our reputation."

The group laughed and came after her.

Adina could see neon lights coming from behind her; peering back she saw four cars coming in quick from behind. Unsure of what was going on, she turned back to the road trying to ignore them.

The Scion XB pulled up along side her left side "Hey, sorry honey, but you need to leave, your messing up our image."

The Eclipse went ahead and the Silvia pulled along her right side, she was boxed in.

"Yeah, this is our turf, and we don't need a fancy foreign car cruising around, your looks are ruining us!"

She looked around at them, unsure of what to do, but they didn't have the right to treat her this way, and she was going to let them know.

"Look, I am not here to ruin your image, and I am not that much of a foreigner, I speak English just fine thank you. I just need to get to California as soon as possible, I will be gone soon, so…let me be, _se voi per favore_." Even though she was attempting to conceal her accent, she found herself speaking her original language.

Boost laughed, "Oh, look boys, we've got an _Italian_, made and bred there eh? You'll always be a foreigner, and it looks like you don't understand the rules around here."

He made a sudden brake, Adina skidded to a stop, and Boost moved out of the way just in time.

"_Signore_! I might have killed you!" She breathed heavily, wanting terribly to get away.

Boost laughed and nodded toward Wingo, but before anyone could do anything, Adina saw the exit she had to take, using her speed as best she could, she pulled out off the box and fled into the exit.

"Stupid foreigner! Get her!" The swerved, and followed after her.

As Boost followed in the lead, he was pleased to see the old 1949 Mercury Cruiser was not at his usual post, in fact, the town seemed rather empty. It left the girl ahead with no one to drive to. He chased her once again away from town, and down a long curving road.

Coming close behind, heflanked her. Adina feared forwhat would happen, she didn't want tobesent careening off the edge by them,and swerved into the next lane, Boost took the opportunity and rammed into her, sending the young car off the road and smashing into a tree. She didn't move after that.

The group of delinquents began to laugh, they went back toward the town, and were surprised to see the sheriff patrolling the streets. Grumbling in frustration, Boost led his little passé silently away from the sheriff, they ended up back on the road to route 66 where they laughed in triumph.

"Hey Boost, your paint job man, it's scratched of on your right side!" Wingo pointed the destroyed paint.

Boost was ready to scowl angrily, but then he grinned, "Hey, it'll give her something to remember me by eh?"

Adina's body was racked with pain, her vision was gone, and she could feel several things were wrong. But the most pain she noticed was from her cracked windshield. Feeling the cool breeze soothed her slightly, but she eventually passed out completely.

---

Sheriff quickly returned to his post to see the four delinquents he set free recently speed off laughing with delight. He scowled, angry he didn't catch them in their act, whatever they had done. He didn't see any cars around, no one was hurt that he could see; the other denizens of Radiator Springs were off watching another fun race between Doc Hudson and Lightning McQueen, as they once in awhile did. He sighed and pulled into his station where he fell into a light sleep.

Early the next morning, Mater chugged up the street toward the interstate, he had to find Sheriff and tell him about his find. He came upon the old station to find Sheriff asleep near the edge of the road.

Pulling up along side him, he nudged him "S'cuse me Sheriff sir!"

Sheriff blinked his eyes, his vision cleared and he was staring into the grinning face of Mater.

"Mater! Good morning, how are you today."

"Well mighty fine sir! I found a lil sumthin I thought I oughta show to ya."

"Alright, I'll have to get Sally to watch the post for me."

Mater nodded and led Sheriff toward town, where he then proceeded off the road that led up to the old hotel.

"What did you find Mater."

Mater pulled of to the side of the road by a group of trees a few seconds later.

"S' in there sir." Mater gestured with a wheel toward the trees."

Sheriff couldn't believe what he saw, the morning sun reflected off of the sleek black surface of the Pagani Zonda, she was smashed sideways into the tree, and her windshield was partially broken along with the right side window. A side mirror was ripped partially off of the roof support. If all of that wasn't enough, her headlights were broken and her face was beaten with scratches, and her front hood wasn't fitting so well onto her crushed front side.

Sheriff was wondering how this happened or who would have done it; his thoughts were then answered by the metallic purple paint streaked across the double white lines on her side.

"Those stupid kids! Mater, you better take her over to Doc, if…she can even be fixed."

The old Tow-truck nodded, flinging his towline like a fishing rod, he hooked up under her bumper and pulled her toward town.

The residents of Radiator Springs, moseyed around town, it was a quiet day with few visitors. Of course, many had already passed through on their way to California for a small race of a group of younger newbie cars. Not much was happening, Doc sat at the front of his clinic talking with Ramone when they heard Sheriff calling for people to stay out of the way.

"Doc! Doc." Doc Hudson looked toward the end of the road where he could see Sheriff and Mater coming toward them.

Ramone came up closer, "What's going on man?"

Mater moved forward, revealing the nearly totaled car behind him.

Doc stared at the beaten car "What happened."

Sheriff glared up toward Route 66, "That band of delinquents did this, must've rammed her off the side of the road up near the Hotel."

Doc looked her over and nodded to Mater to take her in "I'll see what I can do."

Sheriff nodded and headed back to his post, sending Sally back to town.

---

Adina awoke the next morning; she felt pain in every portion of her body as she tried to move. Unable to open her eyes she moaned painfully.

"_Danneggia_…" she muttered.

"Ah, so she's awake. You were right Guido, she's definitely an Italian model." A lower voice that she vaguely recognized from her dream earlier…was it a dream?

She attempted to open her eyes, but she couldn't see, what was going on.

"Where am I?"

"You speak English too? Excellent, that'll make this easier." She heard tires rolling toward her.

"Who's there?" she retreated back a little only to be backed into a concrete wall.

"Don't worry, I'm Doc Hudson, I just saved your life."

"_La mia vita?_"

The voice sighed "Luigi, Guido, could you translate for me."

"Oh _naturalmente!_ She said 'My Life' sir!" A voice with a thick Italian accent like her own piped in.

"Thank you Luigi, now, may we please ask your name?"

She hesitated for a moment "My name is Adina…but I go by Di."

"Well Di, you took on some very bad injuries, you will take awhile to heal and won't be able to see for a few days, our windshealed is broken and it greatly harmed your eyes. But your very lucky, if Mater hadn't found you, I couldn't have saved you."

Di sunk on her wheels, relieved but had to take breaths to relax "Thank you sir."

"It was no problem, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, especially since Doc is da best around."

"Thank you Ramone, maybe you could fix up her paint job later."

Though she couldn't see it, Ramone looked thrilled, he loved to paint more than anything…well, except his wife.

"It would be my pleasure!"

* * *

_All characters © Their respective owners_

_I hope you enjoyed it, please review and maybe give me tips to make it better._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer—Don't own cars…don't own nothin cept the characters I'll be listing here below :D

* * *

_

**To My Reviewers:**

Freestone: Thanks hun :D your so awesome from coming all the way from DA to comment xD And I bet you could right stories if you put your mind to it Keep Drawing!

_I hope I get more reviews in this next chapter_

Thank you for all the wonderful comments; I am definitely going to continue all my stories. I am getting positive feedback on all of them and it's really boosting my confidence.

* * *

If you have anything that you can help me with, please please please, don't be afraid to critique my story! I would love any help I could get, I'm not going to be pissed because you didn't like something/multiple things about my story. It's your choice man, I'm not going to flame you like "You jerk! You said crap about my story, gonna sue youuu!"

Oh, so there is no more confusion, Adina is pronounced: "Ah-dee-nah" and Di is pronounced: "Die"

Soooo, enjoy xD

* * *

**Chapter 2: Like New—In Hillbilly Hell Style

* * *

**

Doc watched after the torn car for two or three more days, after doing a final check-up, he decided she was ready to go. Adina was heading into Doc's to finally get the windshield covering off her face, to be able to see once again. Just as she was rolling up someone yelled to stop her.

Turning around toward the source of the voice she spoke "Who's there."

"Hello Adina-Di baby, it's Ramone."

She smiled, recognizing the voice before the name was even said; he had grown this habit and given her the nickname 'Adina-Di' because of the ring. He also called her other things such as "Di-di" and "Adi."

"Hello Ramone, I'm just going in to get my eyes…ya know, opened to this new place."

Ramone smiled, even though she couldn't see him "About that, I was wondering, before you go all around sight seein' and stuff, how about I give you that new paint job I was offering when you came. I'll do anything, you name it, I can handle it. This way, when you take off your bandages it will be a surprise ya know?"

Di sat for a moment and then smiled "Alright, sure. Doc said I could come in at any time so it'll be great."

Ramone grinned joyfully "Great, then come with me Adi baby, we'll fix you up fine!"

She laughed, some of the people she had talked to most were Ramone and his wife Flo, she had enjoyed their company, and they were like family to her. It was like they adopted her as their cousin or something.

Following Ramone into his shop, he led her to his work area "What kinda of stuff do ya like? I can do anything, do you want something special."

Adina smiled "Well, black and white are my signature colors, but whatever you do is fine. I'd actually…" she paused, a little embarrassed at what she wanted.

Ramone grinned and chuckled, "Baby, I read you completely, it'll be rockin' the town."

Di laughed and then smiled "Do your stuff Ramone."

* * *

Brick and Hector drove quietly enjoying the scenery as they headed down Route 66, they were a little late coming out of rest, so they had to get to Radiator Springs as soon as possible before everyone started wondering.

Hector looked at a green sign as they went by, he watched Brick as he smiled, Hector smiled too, trying to act normal.

Brick saw Hector and laughed "S'alright if yous cant read it Hec, it's tellin' that theres only a few 3 miles ahead till we get to Radiator Sprigs."

Brick could never get the "n" into "springs." Hector boosted up excitedly on his wheels.

"We are there almost then?" Hector asked anxiously.

"Yeup, I reckon it should only take a half-n-hour."

"_Soy así que excitado_!" Hector grinned widely, speeding up ever so slightly.

* * *

"Excellent! Your paint is done, Adina-Di you is looking ever so great baby." Ramone grinned proudly at his work.

Di smiled "Thank you so much Ramone! I can't wait to see it!"

"Well then get over to ol' Doc Di-di! You won't be disappointed, Ramone never has a disappointed customer!"

She smiled brightly "You're the best Ramone! _Ringraziamenti mólto_!"

He laughed and led her out "Go get your sight back Adi! You don't know what your missin!"

Adina made her way over to Doc Hudson's, when once again she was stopped by a familiar voice calling out to her. She laughed, thinking she'd never get her sight back until the interruptions stopped. Luigi rolled up to her, said something about tiers, and she realized she wouldn't get back her sight until she was spiffed up.

So that's what she did, like Lightning (except without paying them), she was turned into a new her. She deserved seeing that; instead of waking up to see a beat up car who needed work, she'd wake up looking brand new, in Radiator Springs style.

Pulling up to Doc Hudson's once again, thinking it was all over, she heard someone pull up behind her.

"Hey kid."

She sighed 'Now what…it's late and the sun is setting.'

"Your looking pretty great Hotrod, you ready to see it?"

She jumped, she recognized that nickname, Doc Hudson had a think for calling young new cars that, mostly lightning, but he said it to get her attention this time.

"Hey Doctor Hudson, I'm sorry I took so long."

He smiled mildly "It's alright, now lets get these bandages off."

* * *

Boost grumbled darkly as he sat hooked to the trailer of a large truck, his other buddies seemed equally unhappy. Their joy ride completely destroyed, and all for a stupid Pagani.

Sheriff had called a highway patrol team to catch this gang of hooligans, they did, and now they were being hauled to Radiator Springs…for more work, this time it would last at least two weeks if not more.

Wingo stared at Boosts back, "Boost, how are we gonna get out of this one."

"What are you talking about Wingo, we are freaking hammered to a trailer of a truck, and if that's not bad enough, there are police patrolling us!"

Snot Rod sniffed on the level below them "Boss, maybe we should lay low after this, maybe we shouldn't get into trouble anymore."

If Snot Rod could see the look on Boosts face, he may have blown a wire or two. Looking down, Boost snarled, "Never, that little Pagani with her shiny rear-end is going to get it! She shouldn't have survived that!"

DJ eyed his friend from below "Boost man, what is your problem with that girl? Usually I'm all with ya, but seriously man, it's like you know the girl or something? Did she do something to you?"

Boost glowered and the Scion XB's eyes widened, "She messed with me and I wont take it! She'll pay hard and clear!"

The other three cars didn't dare speak after that, the rest of the ride was silence.

* * *

Hector looked at the exit excitedly and followed Brick off of the ramp, trying not to run him over.

Hector was completely ecstatic when they came to Radiator Springs, everything there made him want to jump for joy, he was really good friends with Fillmore and enjoyed talking with him. Brick loved the town too; yet he was able to control his emotions better than Hector.

As they drove into town, they were greeted with warm welcoming and some of Flo's hospitality.

"Bman! Hector! How is it going?" Ramone drove up grinning at his friends.

Brick smiled "Nutin much Ramone, s'jus nice ta see y'all again!"

Hector nodded in approval "Its very of me for to see my friends!"

Fillmore drove up "Hector man, want to chill to some music?"

Hector smiled seeing his close friend, he nodded and followed the VW Van, talking with him about all he had missed.

Brick smiled mildly and turned to the others, "Is ta doc 'round?"

"He'll be out in a minute hun, we had an…unexpected visitor come up, Doc took her right in and fixed her up, he's just finished fixing her windshield, he'll bring her around soon." Flo smiled "Meanwhile, would you like a drink."

Brick settled down in a stall "You betcha, I could use a lil sumthin."

The twin Mazda vehicles drove up, they giggled as they approached the middle aged Tahoe. Brick sighed, smiling he shook his head.

"Silly girls, dontcha know that it's funner to talk to me than about me."

They giggled and went over to serve him drinks, "Looks like a lot has been goin on 'ere Flo, looks like everyone's a lot happier."

She smiled and nodded "Things are going much better Brick, things are a lot more lively around here. That McQueen sure surprised us all."

Brick grinned, "I see, this McQueen is some celeb ey?"

Flo laughed and nodded "That he is."

* * *

Adina stared around Doc's office with awe; her vision was better and clearer than ever. Everything looked sharp and nothing was blurry at all.

"Wow! It's…it's amazing…" She had never had this good of vision, yeah she had been average, but this was amazing.

She turned to Doc, a large grin across her face "_Grazie_ sir!"

She stopped for a moment and looked at him, he looked familiar. Doc smiled at her despite that "Your welcome."

She smiled and was ready to go when she stopped and turned to him, "Umm…I know you probably don't want to talk about this…but…are you the Hudson Hornet."

Doc stared at her for a moment, "That's a conversation for another time, for now, go out and enjoy your new self…" he paused "You look much better now, everyone helped didn't they…You know, you helped them too, you gave them each something in return."

She nodded, "I did? Does that mean I helped you too?"

He stared and then laughed, "My dear, if I get any more help, I'm going to feel like I'm growing too senile to do things on my own. Go on, everyone wants to see you."

Adina smiled and nodded.

"Whoa! Adina-Di baby you lookin fiiine today." Ramone commented.

The few around turned to look, Di rolled out of Hudson's office, and she was staring at the place around her with an awed expression. She smiled in joy, and rolled over to the group by the station.

"Di honey, you're looking good as new." Flo went over to her.

"I feel new." Di examined herself "I like everything, this place…I don't know, if every car had this place on them, everyone would look nicer."

"Ramone honey! You did a fabulous job on her! And I see you got some pinstripin tattooing."

Di blushed and smiled sheepishly "Yeah…I did."

Ramone grinned proudly at his work, "I told you that you'd like it."

Di stared into the reflection of her window, and she was so happy to see her traditional black and white effect still in play. The base color was a sparkling black; the wings on the back were white plus the stripe by her exhaust pipe on the rear side. The pin striping tattoos went from the front above the wheels and to the back, blending from white to a sparkling bright purple into flames.

She was in love with it, it was different, and nothing you would see on another car ever. At least nothing that she knew of, it was so untraditional even for unique. And she loved it.

Ramone rolled up "I tried to do total black and white, but it just isn't Ramone's work without a splash a color baby, but it fits the spark of 'new' in you Adina-Di."

"I love it anyway, thanks so much." She admired the tires Luigi gave her, the white tire idea was similar, except the thick white line around the wheel was thicker than others, it fit the Black and White affect. She had a 2 bumpers sticker that simply said:

_I'm Wearing Radiator Springs_

And:

_Hillbilly Hell Doesn't Look So Bad On Me_

Lizzy had chosen them out herself; the second one was completely inspired by Lightning. Everything was so amazing, Adina had never had so many friends, maybe two or three close ones, but now she had a town of them. Her old friends were in crashes, completely totaled and gone. It felt so wonderful to make new ones.

Flo broke into her thoughts "Hun, Doc Hudson did some amazing work on you."

Adina seemed off, "He did…so did everyone else." She stared off, when a large semi truck rolled in with a two layered car trailer.

"Who's that?"

* * *

_(c) to special ppls_

_reviews all welcome :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer—Don't own cars…don't own nothin cept the characters I'll be listing here below :D And now, we add a new character I don't own, Raine Darkfender. :3

* * *

_

**To My Reviewers:**

Ravens Revenge: Whether or not you are a member, I thank you profusely for the comment. And, I would be glad to add your character (I will definitely put into account all of your characters traits) If you have any requests for your character, please feel free to note or email me (or review) and I will put them to use! Just don't expect me to pair her with Doc, he's on my list for pairing to Adina :D but we will see, if you want, I will do you a request short story. (it might take time though)

Continue to wait for at least one review before I begin the next chapter :D

For those of you, who are impatient with me, give me time; my other stories are at a stop for a while, kind of at a crossroads, I'm deciding what's going to work and such. If you have suggestions, please note or email me:D

* * *

I accept any critique and crap, if you flame, hey! That's your choice man, I'm not going to cause a commotion though, so if your doing it to make me mad, your wasting your time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Her Inspiration

* * *

**

Doc shifted in his shop, the sound of a large semi-truck cut into his random thoughts as it rolled into town. Curious at what the commotion was about, he left his work area and made his way over to where the semi was unloading.

"What is all this Craig?" he inquired the old semi

The semi looked down at him "I caught a group of delinquents puttin' cars ta sleep on the interstate. Sheriff called me few days ago and tol' me 'bout them. So I's takin on the liberty of bringin' 'em 'ere for ya. Sheriff ask'd me too Doc Hudson sir, hope it's a 'right with you?"

Doc nodded, "Of course, we'd love to put them to work."

Craig nodded, "Actually, I think ya might find them all are vary familiar ta ya."

He pulled around, revealing his trailer, the four delinquents sat in dismay at having to see Doc's face again.

Hegrinned "Well now, it looks like you four haven't learned your lesson yet have you? I'm sure you all—"

Doc looked behind him, Adina had spun around and made herself a shelter behind him. She was looking at the delinquents, complete fear on her face.

"Adina…do you know them?"

* * *

Boost couldn't believe it, when his eyes met the young Pagani hiding fearfully behind the old Hudson Hornet, he couldn't keep from letting a grin filled with malice creep across his face. 

The old doctor looked at her, he followed her gaze to Boost, who in turn switched his expression to the doctor. He watched as the hornet sighed.

"So, you must be the ring leader of this brigade."

Boost sneered, "So what if I am?"

Boost continued to sneer as Doc Hudson eyed him.

"I am guessing you and Adina have already met."

"It that what the Pagani's name is? Then yes, we have. I'm sure you recall don't you?"

Adina whimpered, retreating behind Doc.

"You did quite a number on her, you're lucky she's still alive, or you'd be in a lot more trouble that you are now."

"Feh." Boost didn't want to look at them anymore; everyone in this town disgusted him.

Sheriff took the liberty to come up and speak next.

"I'm sure you boys remember Bessie."

* * *

Adina stayed close behind Doc as delinquents were led off of the trailer and toward the old asphalt paver. Boost shot her a death glance and he passed, but that was all. They were immediately hooked up to the paver and she relaxed slightly. 

Doc turned to Adina, and nodded reassuringly "Don't worry kid, they aren't going to leave until they learn their lesson, no matter how long it takes."

She nodded "Thank you Doc…"

He nodded in return and turned back to his shop to go in.

"Wait Doc?"

He stopped and looked back "What is it?"

"…is now a good time?"

He paused, deciphering her meaning, and then he knew what she meant. He sighed, "No…not yet." He continued, into his shop.

"Oh yeah? And when will it be a good time? When will you not be afraid to trust someone to understand."

Doc stopped for a moment, he seemed to reconsider "Just…get some rest." He slipped through the door and it slid closed.

Di sighed; she just wanted to talk about it, was that illegal? She knew everything; she knew about the crash, she knew about how they treated him when he came back. All she wanted was a single question answered.

Looking at the sky, she watched the inky blackness begin to set in, the day had gone by so quickly it seemed. She backed up, and then turned down the street to Sally's motel, where she was staying. Rolling into cone 2, she fell into a deep sleep.

Four of the cones next to her were occupied as well, four _besides_ McQueen's. And if she had known whom…maybe she'd have slept elsewhere.

* * *

Doc stared up at the framed portion of the newspaper from 1952; he had stared at it a lot more lately. It was early morning, and he had hardly rested his engine that night. What Di had said struck him. 

She was right…he hated to admit it but she was. He had kept this in the dark, the friends he had knew now that he was a racer, but they still didn't understand why he had stopped just because of an accident. But…that was because he hadn't told them yet.

Why should he though? Isn't that his business alone?

"I figured you'd be here."

Doc turned around in surprise, he saw Di standing there with a smile on her face. He turned back "What are you doing? Your healed, aren't you ready to go home now?"

Di's smile faded and she sighed, "Do you have a problem with me staying here right now?"

Doc turned to her with a serious expression, "Your family will be worried, go home."

Di smiled sadly, "Doc, maybe you need to consider the fact that I have no family. My parents were very old, I am adopted you know. They are both gone now, because of a choice they made, they're totaled and gone, and all that's there is the house they left behind."

A flicker of sadness appeared across his face but was gone in an instant, "Well, there you have it, you still have a home, with many friends I'm su—."

"If I may Doc Hudson, maybe you could consider the fact that anywhere can be home. Yes, I had a house; no, I didn't have friends, none at all. But now, I have friends, that's home enough. Not to sound wise or sappy Doc, but maybe you could see that you and my friends here are like home."

He stared at her, his face grew softer, and he turned away "Do as you like Adina, but I don't know what opportunity you'd ever have if you stay here."

Di smiled, "Opportunity? I have the opportunity to be friends with my hero! The _Fabulous Hudson Hornet_! What more opportunity do I need?"

Doc paused "Listen, there is no opportunity in worshiping idols…"

She rolled her eyes "I'm not worshiping you sir! I am only a humble fan; you're not my idol. Just inspiration. And I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, please let me know when the time is right."

She rolled out of the museum and down the street.

Doc looked up at the poster, a little dumbfounded. An old _grandpa-car_ (as lightning said) as him was an inspiration to a young, sleek new model. That young lady had a world of opportunity in front of her and an eternity of young life to pursue it, and she wanted to stay in a little town just barely back on the map to follow and inspiration much older than herself.

'What a strange world this is.'

* * *

The small town was filled with a low rumbling as four teenage bullies put Bessie to work. Boost had finally given in and woken up from his slumber in #3 Cozy Cone. They had been allowed to stay there while under close surveillance; Sheriff patrolled the street in front of the Cozy Cone all night with no incident. 

As they dragged the heavy paver over the streets, Boost caught sight of the Pagani at the gas station. She looked over at him and shuddered, he growled and turned his attention back on the road in front of him.

'This stupid paver is suddenly a lot heavier.' He thought; then he realized his three buddies had stopped.

"It won't pull itse—." He began but then realized why they had stopped. The Pagani was sitting by the side of the road they were paving; she was carrying four fuel drinks from Flo's on a tray.

He glared at her "And what do you want?"

She retreated slightly, but spoke still, even though it was barely above a whisper.

"I…I thought you'd like something…to drink, it'll give you some strength if you need it…"

Boost sneered, "Oh, so the little Pagani wants to win over the Mitsubishi to save her sorry self another crash. Don't bet on it honey."

She held back a whimper and straightened "Oh, so being nice is a sin now?" She set the drinks on the ground and turned, revving her engine she started away.

Boost and the other choked in the exhaust and smoke fumes "What was that for!" he asked.

She glared back "I'm smoking out the bee's. I hope finish that soon and leave! Now drink that or I'll shove it down your throat!"

The all stared dumbfounded, even with Boost's smart talking, she was still…remotely…being nice. She wanted them to make it through a day and survive the heat. The fuel did look good and they were starving.

Boost 'hmphed', reached with a wheel and pulled the fuel to him, "Don't think I'm thanking you!"

The others, who wanted drinks all along and took Boost's _acceptance_ as a sign that they could, drank the fuel up thankfully. When they had finished, the Pagani smiled and nodded in satisfaction, she took the empty cans and went back toward Flo's.

"No get to work! Four cars of your type should know what a nice job looks like, pave it like you wanna drive on it."

They watched her leave, still rather dumbfounded at her actions. Even though they had nearly destroyed her, she held no grudge.

Boost once again returned his gaze and fixed it on the road ahead "You heard her, that's our challenge, let's show her how a tuner paves a road."

* * *

Brick smiled at Adina, "Little miss, you've got a hood on that body that's screwed on right. You must be mighty brave to stand up to them bullies." 

Hector nodded "The purple one, _él tener gusto usted_, Hector can feel it, Hector knows this thing."

They all stared at him, Di chuckled "Hector, I…don't speak Spanish."

Fillmore rolled up "Just share the love man, keep it cool. Heck wants you too."

Di stared at them both "I don't think I understand either of you. _Sono così confuso._"

They laughed, Brick turned to her "Don't worry about it, when those two get together, nobody understands them."

Di smiled, "That's alright."

Brick turned "So ol' Doc, do ya think you could find it in yur time to check up on my brakes? They hasn't been boding well, squeak whenever I turn."

Doc nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah…"

Brick waited for a response, "When Doc?"

Doc shook his head rapidly, "What? Oh, come by in an hour Brick."

Brick smiled broadly, "Will do sir!"

Doc turned back to the group, "In the meantime, Adina, will you come with me?"

Adina looked up, she smiled and nodded, following Doc Hudson, he led her into the old garage.

* * *

Di looked around the room in awe; Piston cups, papers, everything about the _Fabulous Hudson Hornet_, it was amazing. Seeing the tattered original newspaper clipping with Doc torn and beaten reminded her what she was here for. Turning, she looked at Doc who stared back, waiting. 

"So, I was right. Hudson Hornet, I still can hardly believe it." She looked once again around her.

Doc nodded, "Yes…but I prefer not to dwell on that."

She shook her head, "I beg to differ."

He looked over to her skeptically. "And why do you say that?"

She nodded, "Excuse me for intruding in your privacy, but I've seen you staring at that newspaper very often. If you don't like to dwell on it, then why do you stare?"

Doc glanced at it "To remind me to never to go back, I may race around an old dirt track here, I may be the Crew Chief to McQueen, but I'll never race on a track there again. Not after—."

"Not after everyone rejected you." Di finished.

Doc sighed, "That's why."

Di smiled softly, "Maybe…that's the problem."

He looked at her, "And just what does that mean?"

"Maybe looking back on it to remind you never to go back…I think it's holding the real you back. Times changed Doc, and like McQueen and I, you put behind an old hard life and made this your home. But…you keep looking back on the bad things, on what made you feel lonely. You have a lot of friends, you should focus on what's coming to ya."

She smiled widely; Doc could hardly repress a smile as well. She was like a little kid, bright and full of a strange knowledge that only a young heart can give to you with true feeling.

In his eyes, she was still innocent, still young. And growing feelings for someone like that was wrong and immoral to him and he tore his gaze away. Where did that thought come from, he wouldn't grow feelings for someone like that. Besides, she may have thought of him as, oh, a grandfather, or a father, but nothing like that. He was solo; he always would be, old and left to live out his life alone.

She stared at him, her expression growing worried, "What…what's wrong? Doc?"

He turned and smiled a little, "Thank you, you're right, I need to wake up…"

She paused and smiled brightly again, moving over to him. "Doc, you're a nice person." She looked up at the newspaper article, "That is better left to a museum, it's the old you."

He chuckled, "And I thought that the car in the picture was your inspiration."

She shook her head, "No, it's the young life in the old car in front of me." She smiled, "See ya later Doc!" With that, she left the garage.

Doc paused and sighed, smiling "Twice she's bettered the old man."

* * *

_Character © to their rightful owners_

_Ravens Revenge: Your character will be in the next chapter, please give me feedback of any specifics on her._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer—Don't own cars…don't own nothin cept the characters I'll be listing here below :D And now, we add a new character I don't own, Raine Darkfender. : 3

* * *

_

**To My Reviewers:**

Ravens Revenge: Thank you for the information, after my birthday on Sunday, I will get to work on your request. I will be gone for a few days next week; I'll be driving up to Lake Lymon, so I'll have to write out your story then type it. Your character has been added in this chapter, though it is still very uncertain who I am pairing Adina with, so Doc is not free in this story yet :D Thank you for your reviews! And any extra info you can give (like how Doc figures it out) unless you want me to make it up will be great!  And any ideas on this story, how would Raine react to certain things, you know?

Malik Dumont: Ah! Sweetie! I freaking love you, hugs Thank you so much for the comment! XD, yeah, Brick and Hector are cool! You should totally start writing fanfics! I'd read them 3

Continue to wait for at least one review before I begin the next chapter

For those of you, who are impatient with me, give me time; my other stories are at a stop for a while, kind of at a crossroads, I'm deciding what's going to work and such. If you have suggestions, please note or email me

* * *

I'm glad I have not had to deal with flames yet, but hey :D if you want to vent, feel free. I, personally, don't care.

Much of the scenery is based off of the game, just so you know :3

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reason For Hate

* * *

**

Di rolled over the first part of the road finished by the four delinquents. They had done a fabulous job, despite their leaders horrible attitude. As she sat there, she realized she couldn't call them _delinquents_ forever. She didn't even know their names. Making her way over to her Cozy Cone she stopped when the door to number 3 opened. And as if on cue to her thoughts, the leader of the four delinquents rolled out, yawning.

Her eyes widened, they had been staying next door to her the whole time. She stared, dumbfounded when he turned and noticed her. Scared slightly, but unable to move, she waited for him to attack her. But instead, he just frowned.

"What, do you want me to roll over or something?"

She shook her head and answered, "No…I just—thought you were going to…well, I thought—."

"That I was going to attack you, smash you into the pavement? Something of that order?" He laughed, but held his icy posture to his voice. "Maybe you should be a little less judgmental." He turned toward the other cones, "Lets go."

The other three moped out of their separate cones with drooping eyes. The four started to head over to the old asphalt paver.

"Wait, excuse me." Di rolled up a safe distance behind them.

"W-what's your name?" she asked.

He cocked an eyelid and stared, "What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious, I don't want to keep calling you the _four delinquents_ all the time!"

He looked back at his three friend, they all shrugged. Turning around, he rolled up to her.

"This is DJ, Wingo and Snot Rod." He said gesturing to each one with a wheel. "And I'm Boost, is that all you need."

She sighed, realizing that was probably as nice as he'd ever be "Yes…that's all."

"Now, I think you owe us your name eh?"

She looked up, "Just call me Di."

Boost nodded, "Fine, great, see ya." With that, the four went over where Mater hooked them to the paver; they were given their gas and their work started.

* * *

Doc watched the little scene with Di and the foursome. Several times, he had to hold himself back from bolting over there and defending her. Their leader, Boost, had an attitude that he didn't like, and he didn't appreciate him talking to Di like that when she was trying to be nice.

He sighed, he should definitely let her be, she seemed to have a special liking for them…in a strange sort of a way. That surprised him, even though they hurt her she still forgave them, and they didn't seem to care. He was off in his own thoughts and he didn't notice Di roll up to him, not until she cleared her throat. He jumped a little and turned to her.

"Oh, good morning Di."

She grinned "Good morning Doc! How are you?"

He sighed deeply "I'm pretty good this morning. Thank you for asking."

She nodded, "Course!" With that, she turned and drove over to Flo's. He contemplated her actions, "That was strange." He backed into his garage to clean up some more, he hadn't gotten to it for a while and he knew it needed work.

* * *

"Man, I knew this trip wasn't worth the race, how pointless." The sleek black mustang muttered, she stared ahead on the empty street, most people were already there for the race, it was tomorrow.

"Why did I waste my time coming all this way for a race." Looking up, she spotted a sign with a familiar name on it. At seeing this, she perked up.

"Maybe I'll take a visit to good old Radiator Springs…it's been awhile." She turned off the exit and followed the winding road. "And what's best, I can see Doc again too."

At that name, she smiled; she couldn't wait to see all her friends back there. Maybe the trip wasn't so worthless after-all.

Picking up the pace, she admired the desert scenery, waiting to arrive at her destination.

* * *

Boost revved his engine slightly as he drove through the tree-covered road up the mountain side. He muttered to himself, not wanting to go back to work after his break time. His thoughts drifted to the Pagani, Di was what she asked to be called. He hissed and slowed down, why did she have to be nice, why did she have to care. It literally pissed him off to no end. Why couldn't she stop being nice and slap him, run him over, anything!

He stopped and realized the ground he had covered, he was near the top of the mountain on a bridge recently built over the top of the waterfall (not the one in front of it from the movie), he stared over the edge looking out on the scene below. He hated to admit it, but he loved driving through the outdoors, even as a tuner car, he admired the heavy-duty cars built to climb mountains; he used to wish he was one of them. His father was one actually, he used to wait all day for his dad to come home, and he admired his father's dirt and mud-covered wheels and used to wish he could follow him. Being adopted, Boost looked nothing like his parents, but he always thought he was everything like them.

When he got into trouble, he started to be around his parents less and less and continued hanging around with his tuner friends. They were all good kids once, but they got themselves into trouble at a young age. He sighed sadly as he stared over the landscape, wanting to be here with his dad now. If only that was possible, but he and his parents hadn't seen each other for at least ten years. They probably didn't want to see him anyway…

His thoughts returned to the Pagani, he grunted and turned away from the view. She was lucky, a young innocent girl with no broken laws on her record. Why?

He turned around to come face to face with Doc Hudson.

"Hey kid." Doc said, grinning at Boost's shocked expression.

Boost grunted, "What do you want? I know what time it is, I'll get back to the paver."

The old car chuckled lightly "Well, you must not know what time it is, or else you'd have known that you still have an hour and a half of break time."

Boost felt embarrassed but concealed it "Alright fine, what do you want old timer?"

"Mind your manners, or your serving time will be longer than before."

Boost huffed but decided it was best to oblige, "Alright, what can I do for you."

Doc shrugged, "Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you about Adina."

It took him a moment to figure out what the doctor was talking about, but then he remember that he called Di, Adina.

"Yeah? What about her?"

Doc raised an eyelid, "What do you have against her kid? She didn't do anything to you if I know correctly."

Boost shrugged but didn't answer.

Doc sighed "She had a lot of heart, trying to befriend someone who shoves her off and almost kills her. She's bein real nice to ya kid…"

"That is the problem!" He looked at the doctor, "I like her so much that I absolutely despise her and wish she'd back off!"

The old car chuckled "Ah, so that's the problem. Your not the only one that wishes they had no feelings at all for her kid."

Boost looked at the doctor in surprise, then he realized what he meant, and for some reason he admired him for it. This old car, regardless of anything, cared about someone he hardly knew and allowed them to care back, even if he believed that there was no chance.

"…oh." That's all he could say, he stared off of the bridge once again before turning. "It's time to fire up the paver…"

* * *

The black mustang rolled into town, a huge smile plastered on her face. She couldn't believe she was back, and she couldn't wait to see her friends. And as if on cue, she heard someone calling her name.

"Howdy Miss Raine! What brings you here?"

She looked over to the side of the road to see Mater grinning happily, waving his old wheels to her. She smiled and waved back.

"Hello Mater! I was just passing by, thought I might visit."

"Well shucks! That's jus great, everyone'll be happy tuh see ya!"

Raine grinned, "I sure hope so, because I'm going to be happy to see them."

"You betcha!" Mater escorted her in town, talking about nonsense like he usually did.

Flo was giving some drinks to Brick, Hector, Fillmore and Sarge when Mater started hollering to them.

"Lookit guys! Look!" He waved happily.

Flo looked over, "Oh my goodness, Raine how've ya been?"

Raine smiled "Very well, thanks!"

Brick chuckled, "S' been awhile, I haven't seen ya for eons."

She laughed, "Hey Brick."

After awhile of conversation with her good friends, she asked, "Where's Doc? I haven't seen him around."

"Doc and Adina went and rounded up those hooligans who came through town the other day."

Mater nodded, "Lucky kids gotten to pull ol' Bessie."

Raine paused, "Who's Adina?"

Ramone rolled up, "Adina-Di is our new residaant! She was crashed by those kids whom are workin here now to pay their dept, real sweet kid, you might like her."

She looked thoughtful, "Sounds cool, I'd like to meet her."

* * *

Character Copyrights

_Adina/Di © Me_

_Brick © Me_

_Hector © Me_

_Raine © Raven's Revenge_

_Canon Characters © Pixar_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer—Don't own cars…don't own nothin cept the characters I'll be listing here below :D And now, we add a new character I don't own, Raine Darkfender. : 3_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**To My Reviewers:**

Raven's Revenge: Fweh, I'm Soooo glad you liked the one shot I'll get to your other one as soon as I can, but I have another request story (plus a picture) for one friend, and also a request drawing for a friend on DA. So I'll do the best that I can

Flame if you want, but I really don't care :3 BTW, at the bottom of this page (and on my journal) I'll have links to character art if your curious :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: My Past**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Boost sped down the mountain back towards the small town at the bottom. Wingo was close behind, DJ and Snot Rod came from their own directions. He didn't want to go back to work, but he really didn't have a choice, it seemed like _everyone_ was watching them. He looked down, he was already a mile from the base and he could see Sheriff waiting for them. Grumbling, he finally rode up to him and stopped waiting to be hooked up to the old machine.

Sheriff nodded to Mater who tied them up and started the machine. Raine watched from Flo's with curiosity. "So what did they do to get a date with Bessie?"

Sheriff came over, "I saw them jetting out of town several days ago, I didn't know they did anything terrible until Mater found young Adina the next day, crashed with severe injuries. Of course, Doc fixed her up and she's alright now."

Raine smiled, "Well that's good."

"Well if it isn't Raine."

Raine turned and felt a smile cross her face as she saw the Hudson Hornet drifting over to them. Behind him was a young Pagani Zonda, whom Raine did not recognize.

"Hello Doc! It's been awhile!" She chirped, smiling broadly.

He smiled in return, "That it has, you haven't changed much."

"You haven't either, what's been happening since I was away."

Doc looked behind him and motioned for the Pagani to move forward, she did slowly.

"Raine, I'd like you to meet our newest_ possible_ denizen. This is Adina, and Adina, meet Raine."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Di said timidly. Di was always up for meeting new people, but she was also extremely shy.

Raine nodded, "Same to you Adina! That's an interesting name but I like it, where are you from?"

"Italy." She said, smiling lightly.

Raine gasped, "Italy? That's awesome!"

Di smiled more, "Thanks."

Raine nodded, and turned to Doc, "Hey, I think I'll go see if Sally has some more room then…can I…talk to you later?"

Doc smiled and nodded, Raine turned and headed over to the Cozy Cone. Adina couldn't help but wonder how Raine had ended up in Radiator Springs the first time. Shrugging off that thought, she noticed Doc looking at her.

"You okay Di?" He asked.

Di blushed furiously, and nodded, "Of course! I'm sorry, my mind wandered off."

Doc chuckled and she smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry about it Di."

Di looked up, a little surprised, finding it different to hear the old car calling her by her nickname. He had been calling her Adina ever since she got there, so she wasn't expecting to hear her nickname ringing in her ears from his voice. This caused her to smile, more so than before.

Doc gave her an amused grin and said, "I've got some cleaning up to do in the garage, I was actually going to see if you wanted to do some work for me, maybe earn a bit to help you get started here. What do ya say?"

Di smiled; she wasn't particularly fond of cleaning (who is?), but she loved to help out. And she could use the money. "I'd love to!"

Doc nodded, "And you know, there are a lot of empty buildings around here, you could use a home. You help me and I'll help you find a place."

She was thrilled, she loved the Cozy Cone, but it'd be nice to have a place of her own. She wanted to live here, she _had_ to live here, and this was the only place that had felt so much like home. Her face fell suddenly when she thought of home. Thoughts of her family filled her mind and she saw her parents' faces again.

Doc wasn't sure what to say, Adina went from looking thrilled to looking like she wanted to cry. He hoped he hadn't said anything that offended her…he didn't…did he?

"Hey? Is something the matter?"

Adina looked up, and realized what had happened, "No, no no no, sorry, actually…I'd…I'd love to live here." She smiled again.

Doc didn't look convinced, "You were thinking about your family weren't you?"

Adina's smile faded and she looked down at the pavement, "I kind of…miss them."

"What happened."

Adina wasn't sure what to say, she had never told a sole what had happened back then, it was her secret and she was so afraid to share it with anyone. But then she looked at the Hudson Hornet who was staring intently at her, and she remembered. He was the same way, but he had let out his feelings and released the past from inside of him…she was wrong. She hadn't put her past behind her; she was remembering it and refused to put it out the public…to tell everyone what had really happened.

"I guess…you have the right to know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 years ago_

**Oakfield, Wisconsin**

July 18, 1996; 7:00 PM 

The whether was pleasant, the air was warm and moist covered over the top by a thick atmosphere of cooler air. It wasn't perfect air, in fact, some might wish it to be cooler, but it was pleasant for the younger children out playing night games in the street, laughing and screaming with joy. Clouds moved lazily across the sky, being pushed with the cold front coming in southeast. Yes, it was strangely pleasant and calming, it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

A watch had been issued a few hours before about the conditions being possible tornado conditions, but it was highly doubtful. So nobody was really worried, it was calm and peaceful.

But people did stop to watch as _they_ drove by.

A family of Italian models weremaking their way down the street, the man at the front was conversing in rapid Italian with his wife about time, and directions. Close behind was their young daughter, a Pagani; she had a plain smooth black paint job and black wall tires. Her eyes even shone black, even though they were more of a stormy gray. She was oblivious to the conversation of her parents as she watched the younger cars playing on the streets. She desperately wished she could play with them, but knew she had to stay close to her parents.

"Ah!_ Che cosa facciamo!_" The father, a red Ferrari, exclaimed in frustration.

The mother nudged him reassuringly, a Pagani like their daughter, her opposing dark silvery gray paint reflected in his lighter.

A denizen of the town, an old green impala low-rider, noticed the family seemed at a loss for what to do. He rolled over from his place by his garage, "You guys lost?"

The father turned to the man and smiled uneasily, "A little bit." He answered, "We are not familiar with these parts and we are trying to find a road heading toward Utah, on vacation, never been in America." His heavy Italian accent made it hard for him to speak correctly, but he managed.

The low-rider smiled, "Well, you were found by the right person, I could lead you there, what's ya'lls names?"

The father smiled, "I'm Reeno, and this is my wife Simone, our daughter's name is Adina."

The man smiled, "I'm Dean Carson, but I go by B.A., here, follow me I'll lead you."

Reeno nodded, "Thank you sir."

As they drove off, Reeno and B.A. fell into conversation. When Adina asked her mother what they were talking about she simply answered, 'Business', Adina watched the skies, they seemed darker than before, and the clouds were gathering in the distance, they were gathering in a way Adina had never seen before, she asked her mother what it could be, she said 'storm."

The conversations would have continued, if the alarm hadn't sounded. Out of the loud speakers spread across the small city. Voices called out words that Adina could not understand, her parents weren't sure either, but Dean looked terrified.

"_Tornado Warning, a Tornado has been spotted o—"_

Static.

Everyone seemed confused as to the speakers short out, when in the middle of the street, someone screamed.

"It's…COMING!"

In the not so far distance, a spiraling funnel made its way across the stretch of land before the city. Its winds spun at speeds over 261 miles per hour as its menacing presence began to descend on the city, tearing up anything in its path. A big tornado, biggest that had struck for awhile, an F5.

The city rose to a panic, people screamed and rushed toward their homes, some heading off into the back and opening doorways into the underground. Dean turned to their family, "We haven't got much time!" He yelled, "Follow me!"

The fours cars sped down the roads, weaving through debris that seemed to be following them as they were chased through the town by the deadly tornado. Only one thought went through their minds, 'Get to safety!'

Dean turned sharply, followed by the family, he flipped open a door to underground passage, he was at dismay to see it nearly full.

"Only one of us can fit, you guys go first!"

The mother and father looked at each other and nodded, "Adina!" The black Pagani came to her father, "_Rapidamente, ottenga interno e non esca!_" Adina nodded, unsure of what to think, she slipped quickly inside, her parents smiled reassuringly.

Dean, who waited a ways behind the family, called to Reeno, "Quickly, we hav-" he didn't get to finish, he was whipped into the air screaming by the rapid winds. Adina watched in fear as he was spun around the side and was never seen again. Her parents looked to her, "Whatever happens, _Ricordisi della vostra famiglia_."

Adina nodded, her mother nudged her before they shut the door, the last thing Adina saw was her parents, struggling to get away from the rapid winds…and then she saw no more.

When the tornado ended after a 20-minute rampage, people were allowed to come out of hiding. The damage was recorded, and the results were devastating.

320 homes were completely destroyed, 56 homes, including business and such, had very heavy damage. Damage was over $40 million dollars of cost. 17 cars were injured in the tornado.

All 17 people were identified as denizens of the town, Dean was one of them, and he was in critical condition, not likely to survive. Adina's parent's were not denizens, 17 people injured, 17 all accounted for, 2 people that were in that town that night were missing, but nobody knew or bothered to look.

Because one witness was dying in the hospital…the other, well, an nine year old girl said something about a Ferrari and a Pagani…but nobody like that comes through old Oakfield, Wisconsin. Marina Carson cared for the young Pagani, when her son was released from the hospital, he cared for her until she was 16, and he then died in a severe accident that got him totaled. She then left to find a life for herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc was shocked, he had heard stories of painful pasts, but nothing like this, Adina had watched her parents be taken by a storm and had never seen them again. She couldn't know where they were, but in a storm like that, it must have killed them, that storm must have been huge.

"I…had no idea." He said looking rather amazed.

Adina smiled sadly, "My other family consisted of my brother and twin sisters, but they disappeared when I was three, my brother had taken the twins on a joy ride…and…they disappeared. My brother had been killed and my teenage sisters were car napped, the man was caught and find to be a well known serial killer, but my sisters were never found…Marina was a wonderful lady, but she never could replace my mom…Dean and I were very—"

She trailed off, looking down at the pavement again.

"You loved him, didn't you."

Adina smiled, but it had no feeling, "Yeah…but he died, and he was much older than me, at least six years, but yeah, I loved him." Adina sighed, "His mother always wanted to be to our wedding, but she died two years before him, and…people thought it was immoral…me loving an older man." She chuckled lightly, "And then he died, so it didn't matter."

Doc couldn't find his words, finally he said, "So…you were 16 when he died."

Adina looked at Doc and smiled, "I finally found my way to Utah, that's where I was headed, made some very good friends, I got into a lot of things, I had a job and I was really into racing, I lived in Utah with a girl and her family that took me in for a year before I got my own place, and the next year, I became a racing fan and found out about the _Fabulous Hudson Hornet…_I had never read so much in my life in the month before I turned 18, I went to all the races I could, two years passed and I had been working for a company when I decided to move to the far southeast corner of Utah. Then…I headed for California to go to a race I had won tickets for…and I wound up here."

Doc stared, he had no choice, he really couldn't speak now.

"I-so, when's that race?" what else was he going to say?

"Oh, it was awhile ago, but that's okay." She smiled, "After all that I've been through, I finally got to meet the racecar of my dreams, whom I went through tornado's, deaths, moves, new friends, crashes and delinquents to see without even knowing it."

A silence descended before Doc answered with a feeble:

"Oh…"

Adina smiled, "Funny little world ain't it?"

"Indeed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boost watched the whole scene, he was shocked as well, he couldn't believe she went through all of that; it must have been so hard. Then that made him reflect back on his parents and family…what he had been through. And he couldn't help be bothered by it whenever he looked at the Pagani.

He sighed, wondering what would have happened if he hadn't gotten into all of this, maybe his life would have been better and he wouldn't have caused so much trouble…then again, he was the reason that racecar, McQueen, was so happy.

As if on cue, the red racecar drove up.

"Well, look who's been causing trouble again."

"Lay off hotshot!" Boost grumbled.

Lightning sighed and rolled his eyes, "What did you do this time?"

"Maybe if you were in town more, you'd know!" Boost turned around and drove off.

"_Funny little world ain't it?"_

He sighed, "Indeed is right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Copyrights and crap_

**I really like this chapter, I hope you like Adina's back-story, and yes, a lot of twists, especially with Dean.** **Mwehehehe, and many more twists to come! The next few chapters might be rather...sad**

**If there's any critique, give it to me! I love critique!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FACTS:**

The Oakfield, Wisconsin tornado was a real one, a devastating F5 tornado that happened on the dates that are present. And it cost a lot for repairs, and for the lost livestock and crops that were lost.

F5 is a very rare tornado that, on average, happens about once every other year. My story takes place with a real event with my own little twist to it.

Visit: http/cimss.ssec. for more information!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer—Don't own cars…don't own nothin cept the characters I'll be listing here below :D and now, we add a new character I don't own, Raine Darkfender. : 3

Authoresses Header Note:

I'm really glad at the feedback I've gotten, but I'm really not afraid of critique, or getting ideas. Don't be afraid to give something out of the blue that you think would be cool, I might use it, so theres nothing to be ashamed of if you want something to happen.

And thank you "Chickfanfic" for supporting the Doc X Di I think that's the first Doc X Di supporter I've had actually say it! Kudos and huge hugs to you!

Alright, about time I updated (been very preoccupied with "Simplicity" good story, go read eet now x3

-----------------

**Chapter 6: Interrogation**

Respect, that's the only way he could describe it, respect. He had a strange growing respect for Adina; he refused to believe the other feeling he got though. Not like it mattered, she didn't feel that way for him anyway.

Doc smiled as he watched Adina racing a long the track trying to learn how to race, she was a racing model car after all. Luigi and Guido watched nearby with excitement, it might not be a Ferrari, but it was an Italian racer and that was all that mattered!

Di had learned quickly how to clear that problem turn, but she knew she wasn't perfect. That's why she nearly begged Doc every time she went to analyze her. She didn't need to beg, but for some reason he enjoyed all the begging. She took the turn with ease this time, probably the best she had ever taken it.

He looked to his right to watch Boost's reactions. Amazingly, he seemed rather interested, funny…Doc didn't take him for the racing type. Adina had asked Boost to come to, she had grown to be good friends with Boost.

Doc remembered asking her if she liked Boost, it was a harmless question. Adina looked at him with a smile, and answered.

"No, he's a very nice person, but were just friends."

She had looked serious, but Doc wasn't convinced, maybe it was just because they looked perfect together, the thought almost depressed him, and he had no idea why he thought that.

Doc wasn't particularly used to the feelings he got around Di now, when he first met her, he thought she was just a young naive girl who just wanted some friends. She seemed so young, and nothing like him at all.

But a lot had changed since then; Adina was shy and reserved, she had a silent but smart disposition and she was very very calm. It had surprised Doc that he had grown so fond of her in only a few short days; it hadn't even been a week. She was alike him but different, she was so bright and full of energy, he was an old car…how could there be anything alike in them. He shoved the thoughts he had out of his head and continued to watch.

Boost had been thinking to, but his thought process was completely different than the Hudson Hornets. He only pondered one thing:

_What in the blazes was taking the old man so long?_

He sighed, glancing slightly at the Doc nearby. It didn't make sense to Boost, what was taking so long.

In the few days they had been there, Adina had made very close friends with Boost, they were so close, it was like they were brother and sister. Boost had sworn to himself he'd protect her like a little sister, which was weird since it was him who almost killed her. But because of this new friendship, he had grown more caring, and had discovered a few things. One that was at the top of his mind, that was the fact that he knew more about Di, and he knew the thing that she had never told him.

She loved Doc.

Sure, she was very very vague, and she insisted she really didn't love anyone at first. But he watched her, and it was very obvious. She loved that Hudson Hornet more than anyone in the world, and he had watched her try and get close to him. But that wasn't the problem; the problem was that old Doc seemed to be pulling away. Doc was a distant person; he was quiet and extremely reserved, yet…he seemed to love Di too.

Sure, Boost didn't know Doc so well, and it wasn't like he and Doc were much of acquaintances either. But Boost knew when someone liked someone else, (teenage hormones, we all had them, have them or will have them), and Doc Hudson was being almost too obvious for words. Boost had watched Docs actions, he seemed to always be there for Adina, he always stood up for her…yet; he refused to let Di get close to him. At least, not close enough.

Boost had nearly had it, he just wanted to go to Doc and knock some sense into him.

That gave him a thought, why didn't he talk to Doc about it? Boost had unnatural ways to persuade the truth out of someone, why couldn't he do it to Doc?

It was then, that Boost had come up with such a good plan, that it was almost bad (in a…crafty sort of bad way.)

Di finished her practice; she breathed heavily at first, but quickly controlled her breath. It may be refreshing to race around the track, but it was hard work going for long periods of practice. She moved up the slope toward where Doc and Boost waited. They were both rather silent, but she was used to it by now.

"How about we head over to Flo's for something to drink?"

"Sounds good Di." Doc said smiling.

Boost nodded but didn't say anything; his mind was preoccupied on other things. He wanted to know for sure if Doc really cared about Di, or if his mind was just playing tricks on him. He was sure it was true…but he wanted to be positive. He followed Di absentmindedly toward the gas station. As he drove, Boost looked at the road he and his friends had recently finished, he was actually kind of proud of their work. They had made hardly an error, and in his arrogance (or fake arrogance), he noted it was better than a certain racecars work in his opinion. After that road was finished, he didn't want to leave, he said he "put too much work into fixing that road and Chrysler he was going to stay and continue to admire his work," of course, he wanted to stay because he was friends with Di, and plus, this town had changed his outlook on everything.

After having a spot of fuel and talking to Raine about lost times, he thanked Flo and left to his garage. He looked around the garage, there was nothing new about it, it needed cleaning terribly and he had forgotten to ask Di to come over and help.

He sighed and shook his head, smiling.

The sound of tires caught his attention and he turned to see Boost in the doorway. He looked like he wanted to say something, and he seemed to be studying Doc with a wary expression.

"What do you need?"

Boost shrugged and rolled in, "Just wanted to see if my powers of deducting peoples feelings still works."

Doc raised his hood, looking rather confused. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Boost took a deep breath, "Doc, you like Di don't you?"

Doc was caught off guard; he stared at the tuner for a long while before he answered.

"She's a very good friend, why?"

Boost rolled his eyes, "No, not that kind of like…Doc, answer me seriously, do you _like_ Di?"

Doc stood for a moment, trying once again to gather his bearings, "Well, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because kid, she's a lot younger than I am and in my opinion, I feel it's immoral to think of someone that young like that. So in answer: No."

Boost grunted, "Ha, right Doc, as if any normal car hasn't had feelings for someone younger than them."

"Kid, I don't know what your getting at bu—"

"She loves you."

Again, caught off guard, more so than before. "Wha—I mean—"

He really didn't know what to say to that, finally he answered, "I really don't think that's the case…"

Boost was clearly irritated by this point, "Man! Why are you so stubborn? Are _all _old cars like this?"

"You watch it kid, I'm not—"

"Of course! You're not that old! There is nothing _immoral_ about liking Di."

Boost played his game well; he had monopolized the situation and put Doc back to the starting line. He was talented at this, he knew what words to use and exactly what to say to bit by bit give away Docs desperation and love for Adina.

But Doc didn't want to loose, he didn't want to admit he had even the slightest inkling of a feeling for Di. It was a secret that would be locked up tight forever.

As if Boost read his thoughts, "You can't keep it hidden forever, I know your weaknesses, and I'm good at deducing that."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I mean this: What would happen if Di mysteriously…_disappeared._" Boost hated to say that, he wouldn't dream of hurting Di now, but it was the only way.

"_If you even lay a wheel on her, I swear to high heaven, you'll be begging for a bruising if I get to you! _I care about her, and you are not about to hurt someone I have finally found that I like enough again!"

Boost shivered, Doc had a way of saying things that ciphered the gas out of ya, but he had planned this, he knew it. He turned and plastered on a triumphant grin. That was when Doc realized he had said too much. He paused before glaring at the tuner.

"You _PLANNED_ This! Didn't you!"

Boost nodded, still grinning, "Pretty much."

"I hate you."

"Well, whatever, all that counts is that you like her."

"_It doesn't matter._" Doc seethed, "She is young and like every other car, needs to be with someone her age!"

Boost grumbled, "Well, I hope you know, you'll break her heart."

"What!"

"Apparently we misunderstood each other earlier, let me rephrase that in the best way possible, _DI loves you for Chryslers sake!_"

Doc stood there, he realized that this wasn't part of Boost's plan; he really meant that earlier, he didn't say it to get Docs hopes up (well, that _was _part of it…but), he said it to tell Doc a fact. Doc felt his engine suddenly warm, he felt like he was going to burst with joy, but he couldn't. He tried his hardest to hold back a blush and turned to the tuner, but he had nothing to say, so he looked down.

Boost already knew this though, "You better make a move real quick Doc…because he's coming for her."

Doc looked at the tuner again, "What?"

Boost sighed, "Just what I said Doc, tell her you love her, before she's taken away from you by him…and if he takes her you'll never see her again."

"Wait who? What are you talking about."

"Well…let's just say I knew Di awhile back…I also knew someone else. But after awhile…well, he's not the same."

"Dodge it all! Just tell me who it is?"

Boost seemed to hesitate; it was like he was afraid to say what he was about to say.

"Well…" he began, "He never died." Boost nearly broke down in tears right there, finally he did.

Doc was startled, "Boost? What's going on? What is going to happen to Di?"

"He isn't the same anymore, he's bad Doc, he went bad, oh Chrysler, don't let him get near her! I can't protect her Doc." Boost was shuddering and trying with all his might to hold back the tears.

Doc was in shock; he had never seen this tuner even remotely near emotional, let alone cry. He moved forward and attempted to get Boost to look him in the eye.

"Get a hold of yourself! You need to tell me, what is going to happen, who's coming!"

Boost choked a little bit before whispering, "He'll hurt her…he's not the same any more…he used to be so nice, oh Chrysler, why did they put him there, he would have been happier if he had died…why did they do that, we were friends!"

Doc shook the tuner a little, "Who is it!"

Boost looked at Doc, tears in his eyes.

"In the tornado…after it, in those years, he never died!"

"What are you talking about Boost? Give me the name!"

"Chrysler! _DEAN Never Died_!"

Authoresses Footer Note:

OMG OMG! CLIFF HANGARRR! sort of OMG, DEAN IS ALIVE! WHADDA WE DOOOO!

Wait and see in:

**Chapter 7: Confessions**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**-I do not own cars, I only own characters not familiar to the show, and I don't own Raine either! So…pshh!_

Authoresses Header Note:

Thank you to Chickfanfic again! You're nearly always the first one to comment to this story when a new chapter appears! And I'm glad I am ever so slowly bringing you into the fans of Boost x3.

Anyway, welcome to ch. 7! I wanted to make this chapter a little fuller and longer, but I changed my mind…har har har!

So…enjoy!

--

------

----------

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

-------------------------------

---------------------

------------

Doc found that the next few days were rather awkward to him, every time he saw Adina; he wanted to run away, sometimes, he did. Leaving her confused and unsure what to think. Personally, he didn't want her to see his hood turn a deep shade of royal blue (my idea of a car blush is a darker color of their paint) just because she smiled at him. Boost's words were stuck in his memory though. And he knew he didn't have much time, he thought back on their conversation.

"Listen Doc." Boost said, after regaining his composure, "Adina is in danger, Dean is nothing like he used to be."

"But, what does this have to do with me."

Boost grunted, "Hey man, she loves you and all, but your just being so distant, soon, it'll be too hard to take, if she figures you hate her, and Dean returns acting good and all…she'll be gone Doc."

"Kid, if she loved him, she'll be happy."

"No Doc, she wont, Dean is messed up, he was put in some sort of a strange experiment and…well, to say it bluntly, he's a regular Buick (bastard) now."

"Like what do you mean?"

"He's abusive Doc, he doesn't care for anyone, he only remembers people, and his feelings for them, if he remembers Di and his love, he'll keep her to him like a slave…if she does one thing wrong…oh Chrysler, I can't even think of what he'll do."

"But…even if I can manage to…to tell her, she'll go back to him anyway…they were lovers before me and her met!"

"Your missing the point, that was her life, she put him behind her. She wants to start over Doc, please give her the chance before it's too late."

Doc didn't want Adina to get hurt; but… "Maybe…she'll be happier if she's gone."

Boost shook his head rapidly, "No Doc! Dean is pissed that she left, she wont just be gone from Radiator Springs…she'll be gone for good!"

Doc sighed; he had to force the tears back as he thought of that. The thought of Di being gone from this world…well, it wasn't possible! Why would someone want to hurt her that badly?

He wanted to help too, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. What if it was too late? What if she was already over Doc and rejected it…what would he do then, he couldn't save her from Dean.

He was filled with confusion, and it probably would have continued if a quiet voice didn't break into his thoughts.

"Hey Doc."

He turned to see Adina, "Oh, good morning Adina." He had to use every ounce of self-control to not go OOC, blushing terribly he plastered on a smile.

She smiled a little, "Hi…um, do you still need help in your garage?"

Doc looked at her curiously, she didn't seem kipper and bright like usual. Something was amiss.

"Uh…no, Mater helped finish it while I watched you practice yesterday, is there something wrong."

"No, theres nothing wrong with me." She tried to be calm, but it was almost cold, sad…

"I didn't mean it like that Di, I'm sorry I offended you."

Di looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." She sighed forlornly, "I…I'm just a little upset."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but…I might be leaving here…to live in the city."

Doc's eyes nearly bulged out of his hood, "What! Why?"

"Well…I don't know, I thought I had found something here that was perfect for me, but I didn't. So, if I go to the city, maybe I'll find it all there."

"Adina, don't talk that way, the town loves you, and you've made lots of friends."

"I know I know, it's not that…I was just…hoping for a little more…Heck, I don't know. I'll miss everyone."

There was a silence between them.

"Well, I better get going, you know…pack up anything important so I can head out, tomorrow probably."

"Tomorrow?"

Adina nodded, "yes, I better go quick before I hurt myself with this attachment." She laughed a little, but it wasn't a happy laughter.

"But…"

"Hey, thanks for everything, you know…the home, the job." Adina smiled at Doc, but her expression pained him.

"I'll see ya around Doc." With that, she hurried out of the garage.

A stunned Hudson Hornet sat there for several seconds before his self control snapped and he sped out after her.

"Di, don't go! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He was on the verge of tears.

Adina turned around, a completely awed and surprised expression on her face. "Doc?"

He stood there panting, his self-control had returned, but he realized something…this was his last chance. Even if he never saw her again, it was worth a try. And he didn't want to regret this, he needed to say it, '_Just say it.'_

He whispered it to himself slowly.

"What is it Doc, is something wrong?" Adina hurried over to him, now worried.

Doc looked up at her, he didn't think, for if he did, Adina would be long gone. He stared right at her and kissed her.

He flat out kissed her, lip to lip and everything.

It was short, but to Doc, it felt like an eternity. Not that bad kind that's a deafening silence, this one was paradise. There was nothing in the world that could replace that moment, not yet anyways. He then parted from her, and he spoke clearly to her, not loudly, but easily audible.

"I love you."

You can imagine that the residents, who usually are out and about anyway, were shocked.

The interstate was heavy in traffic, the traffic moved like they were in a parking lot. Few paid any attention to traffic, because it wasn't moving anyway.

Frustrated, the green impala low rider raised himself above the traffic, he could see for miles, and it was a parking lot the whole way down. This, of course, pissed him off to the deep depths of Hell.

He grumbled as he lowered himself again and waited impatiently for traffic to move.

He seemed rather anxious, rather buggy too. He searched traffic periodically and nearly ran into several cars around him in anger. Things were going extremely slow for him, and he didn't like waiting.

The impala was an old model, but he appeared considerably young. His paint job was deep forest green with numerous pin striping all over him. His eyes were dark hazel and he was quite handsome for a model his age.

He had several bumper stickers, above them, his license plate. It read:

**Dean OH**

Authoresses Footer Note:

Sorry, its very short, but I had so much inspiration and I really wanted to post this, not only that, but I like leaving things off so I kind of have a new place to start. (Don't question my logic, I don't understand it either x3)

Anyway…Chickfanfic, you got your wish :D Hope it was as good as you…hoped :D


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer-** If you don't know who I do and don't own by now…you're in trouble x3_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Authoresses Header Note:

First, to the reviews:

Chickfanfic: Yes, so am I x3, silly Doc, he held it for two long and it came out…in unexpected ways. Yes, Dean will be coming soon! Bwahahaha!

Any freaking way, here's the next chapter for all you silly little peeps out there :D I will be getting up a new chapter for "Simplicity" real soon too! Just be patient. I also have to catch up on my other stories TT is a procrastinator

Well, I'll try to make this chapter a little more fruitful, I had to get that last chapter off of my conscience before I forgot and died!

Okay, here goes!

------

----------

-------------------

----------------------------

**Chapter 8: Memory Lane**

-----------------------------

-------------------

----------

------

If any dead silence could feel longer or even be one decibel higher a more deafening silence than the one experienced by Radiator Springs at that precise moment, no one in this world could hear ever again. But even if it was uncomfortable, even if everyone stared open mouth, even if Di looked completely shocked, Doc managed to lock his gaze right into Di's. His expression was completely serious, you could see it in his eyes if not his face; he never made a movement or a sound, he never showed a single sign of wavering or not having meant what he did or said just moment ago.

But in truth, he was scared to death. He was glad it finally came out, but he was scared to death, he didn't know what he would do if she rejected his love here and now. At this point, after what he had just done, there was no going back for him; he could never love again if she left him now. In a small way he just poured his heart and soul out (I couldn't think of any clever way to say it in "car lingo") and gave it to her. He couldn't take that back and give it to another, not now.

He wasn't sure how it happened; in only a few milliseconds, Doc was in paradise again. Only he had thought nothing could replace the first trip, he realized the second time around is so much better, especially when there was a reaction from both sides. It wasn't a deafening silence any more; it was a deafening roar of cheers. Doc couldn't believe, they were cheering, she was kissing him, and he was vaguely aware that Di had stopped kissing him and was literally, somehow, hugging him. Everything was almost slow to Doc, in a good way.

'_Oh Chrysler.'_ Was all he could think before Di was upon him again.

He felt hot tears on his hood, Di was crying, he heard her voice whispering "I love you too." Over and over again, as if she couldn't say it enough.

Doc had heard of happy endings, but he didn't know that this particular kind was possible; it was like the ones you only heard of in stories.

How's that for the old man?

Later, the residents of Radiator Springs crowded around Flo's; nearly everyone was hugging and congratulating the new couple. Many were saying that they didn't know that Doc had it in him, but inside they _all_ knew that it had to happen sooner or later. They were just lucky it was in good circumstances.

"Hey ya old grandpa car!"

Doc knew that voice, he grinned as Lightning strolled up, "Well, I see you still don't have any respect."

"Of course I do!" He smirked at Doc, "So the fabulous Hudson Hornet has finally found his '_Mrs. Hudson Hornet'_ that's grand Doc."

Doc rolled his eyes and grinned at the red racecar, "Isn't it a little soon for that?"

"Nah, you know what Doc, some couples need awhile to decide, but…you and Di are…well, I dunno different."

"In what way."

Lightning shrugged and grinned, he turned and went to Flo to grab himself a drink, leaving Doc rather troubled to Lightning's remarks. He ignored it and looked at the car beside him, he couldn't help but smile.

He had never seen Di so happy; she was talking animatedly to Sally and trying to make friends with Raine, Raine did _seem _happy…but he wasn't sure. Doc wondered now what everyone was thinking. He couldn't quite tell how certain one's took it.

Brick, Hector and Fillmore had joined in conversation with Di, Sally and Raine; Sarge eventually followed. Boost sat on the other side of Di, he wasn't talking, but suddenly that car looked a lot more grown up and mature in Doc's eyes.

Boost was on the verge of tears and he was smiling. It took Di to be happy for Boost to be happy too, they were linked in that weird sort of sibling way.

Things were looking up, Doc was happy, Di was happy. Doc was a little worried by Raine's reactions…she seemed so…quiet now.

But hey, things couldn't go wrong right?

At that precise moment, Ramone burst through the door, Sheriff was close behind him. Ramone looked scared to death and Sheriff just couldn't speak. Flo worriedly hurried to her husband and draped some blankets over the wet cars.

Doc was a little worried by the actions of the two, "Ramone, what's going on?"

Ramone looked at the Doc with bleak eyes, now that they had stopped and settled down, Doc could see the problem.

Both cars were severely dented and beaten, Ramone's paint job was scratched and one of his eyes was black and closed. He had a lot of trouble opening it.

Sheriff was twice as bad, his left side was so banged up, and nothing fit together anymore. Several of his antennae, his siren lights, and one of his headlights were missing. He had a flat tire and one of them was bent and broken.

What had these two been through?

Ramone finally spoke, "D-doc, this guy…he's, he attacked us! Sheriff was watching his post and this guy sped into town, Sheriff went to chase him down…the car…he turned on him. I saw him…he was crashing into him over and over."

Ramone shivered, he regained his bearings before continuing.

"I tried to…he hit me Doc, he attacked me…Sheriff…we…we…" Ramone could hardly speak, he coughed and his engine shuttered.

Doc turned to Sheriff, "Sheriff, can you tell me what he said."

Sheriff's voice was a lot better than Ramone's despite his severe damage; he nodded and began his story.

"He sped into town and I pulled him over, he kept yelling at me '_Where is she!'_ I asked him to tell me who he was looking for and he came up on me, '_you know where she is! Bring her now!'_ I told him to calm down and tried to find out what in the blue blazes he was saying."

Doc nodded and Sheriff continued.

"So I told him if he wasn't going to tell me, he had to leave immediately, I didn't like the looks of him Doc. At that, he started screaming '_your trying to keep her from me! I'll have her back!'_ That's when he attacked me; Ramone was heading here from his shop when he heard the shouting. He came over to investigate and the car attacked him. He threatened us so we hurried to come here."

Boost was shivering for some reason.

"Is he still there Sheriff?" Doc asked.

Sheriff nodded, "Doc…he wants to see Adina."

Nearly everyone turned to see Adina, she looked fearful, why would someone who nearly killed her friends want her?

"Who wants to see me Sheriff?"

Sheriff attempted a shrug, "I don't know him, he just said:"

'_Tell her the tornado's gone and I'm back for her.'_

**!1**

It was cold and rainy outside; the night was extremely dark and thunder could be heard in the distance. The green impala low-rider paced angrily back and forth, it was as if the storms followed him here, and that could very well be true.

"Chrysler." He seethed as he looked toward the gas station; those two were taking an awfully long time.

He continued to pace and he had half a mind to go in and see what in the name of Chrysler was taking them so long. He looked over again and looked away toward the sky. He slammed a tire on the ground angrily, his temper rising as the temperature cooled.

Finally, he heard the sound of tires on the pavement; he turned around and grinned as he saw the familiar black Pagani roll out of the station. She looked nervous, but she held herself as she moved out. Finally, she noticed the green car.

"…you were dead."

Dean stared at her, "That's all you have to say, your love has come back to life after all of these years, and all you do is remind me of my death?"

Di continued to stare at him firmly, she couldn't believe it; but she knew though it may look like him, it wasn't Dean.

"But…are you really back."

Dean was getting suspicious at her strange comments.

"What, does it look like I'm dead? Di, I'm back, and after all these year we can finally be together."

Di watched as he circled her, far out at first, but he moved closer.

"What if…I've moved on."

He stopped abruptly, "I wont allow that, you and I belong together Di, that's why we met that day."

"Your not yourself Dean, not at all."

"I'm the same Dean from the tornado, the same crippled Dean, and I'm just better now."

"You're _not_ the Dean I fell in love with, and I've moved on from that. The Dean I knew would support me, and it doesn't matter if you're the same or not, I'm in love with _someone else._"

A terrible silence filled that moment, anger boiled inside of Dean; _no one_ rejected him, and Adina certainly would not.

"_Adina." _He seethed, "_I would consider forgetting about the fancy little model you **think** you love and come right now!"_

"First of all, he is not a _fancy little model_ and I'm perfectly fine where I am. Maybe you know him Dean, you used to be a fan."

"Oh, I assure you, my _fan_-ness is quickly disappearing."

Doc, who had listened to the entire conversation, decided it was time to intervene. He rolled around Di, "I'm disappointed, but frankly, I have plenty of fans." He came to a stop right next to Di.

Dean's eyes widened noticeably, "Th-the Hudson HORNET? This is your new…new…"

Di nodded, "Yes, and he means more to me than anyone. I don't _think _I love him; I _know_ I do."

Dean stared incredulously, "Oh Chrysler."

"So as you can see, I'm perfectly happy, _without you!_"

Dean continued to stare until he saw the look the two gave each other, he saw Doc nudge Di lovingly, and frankly; _he was pissed._

"No Di, I refuse to let you be happy, I refuse to let and old man take my place. Fan or no fan, I'll crush anyone who gets in my way."

Di looked angry, she had never looked so angry in her life.

"Do _not_ threaten my friends! You nearly killed two of them, now go away, you've had your fun, so get out there and find some little female _Buick_ and you wont need me anymore!"

Dean glared at her, "_You should not have said that!"_

He was the arrow, and he only had one target, Di. He probably would have dumped her off the road anyway if she had actually come, but to see that she was happy when he was not ticked him off. He wanted everyone dead, even Di, he could wipe that happy smile off of her face and the rest of this town.

Suddenly, the world was upside down and back to normal when he rammed right into a brick wall. His right side was slight dented, he turned around to face the car who rammed him; and was surprised at what greeted him.

"Boost?"

"Get out of here Dean, you don't belong and you never will, Radiator Springs is for people who care, and your not one of them."

Dean sneered, "And to think, I taught you all my tricks, you used to be just like me…what has this little dust heap of a town done to you?"

"Get out Dean."

Dean smirked, "Fine…but Boost…Adina, you both turned on me, and you _will_ pay the price."

With that, he was gone.

Adina couldn't believe it, her nightmare was gone, for a long time too.

Doc smiled, "Your brave Adina, I couldn't of done that."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Doc."

"Your probably right."

Authoresses Footer Note:

Yay, another chapter done, and another gone! This might be the last chapter for any story I can do until Friday, I have a lot going on in school and stuff…but we'll see.

Love ya'll!

--Emma

_whooo boy, forgot to submit this ; sorry, Raine, your chappie is next!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer-** If you don't know who I do and don't own by now…you're in trouble x3_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Authoresses Header Note:

Ooooo, Emma has finally gotten off her lazy but and started on a new chapter, PRAISE ME!

Anyway, there will be slight fluff for Doc and Raine, but in this story, HE LOVES DI! OKIZZAY?

Yep…yeap…okay.

------

----------

-------------------

----------------------------

**Chapter 9: Of Tears and Raine**

-----------------------------

-------------------

----------

------

When the party of people returned inside, Doc was finally able to make a check up on Sheriff and Ramone. Everything looked okay, they were beaten terribly, but the damage was not critical and they'd both live. After a moment, Di came to Doc who was making some final checks on the two cars, she looked a little worried.

"Doc…you really busy right now?"

He looked at her and grew troubled at her expression, "Not anymore, why, what's the problem."

"Well…I think someone really needs you right now…" she looked down, a slightly ashamed expression on her face.

"What is it Di?"

"I think…I hurt Raine." Di looked extremely depressed, almost as if the world was ending and it was all her fault. "I saw her drive away a moment ago looking really upset…I think it's my fault, I took you away from her."

Doc shook his head, "I'll find her, and don't worry."

"Please, I don't want her to hate me, I feel terrible."

"No, it's not really your fault at all, it's mine. I haven't spoken to her like I should've; I 'm the one to blame for this. I wasn't trying to ignore her, I just had too much on my mind and I ignored almost everyone."

He sighed, "I almost lost the one I love, and now I'm about to loose the one who's been, if anything, like a daughter to me. I have to fix this."

Di watched him as he drove away, hoping that Raine would forgive her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was still a stormy gray, even after Dean had left, the rain continued to fall. Raine herself sat there in it, oblivious to the cold night air around her. Sitting on the track at Willy's Butte, she found that she was a little calmer and more relaxed here.

But…she still felt hurt…let down. She should be happy for Doc and Adina, Doc still cared about her…and Adina was really nice, she would never purposely hurt her.

Yet, she still felt empty, like Doc had replaced her in his life completely. She didn't hate Adina, she just envied her.

Sighing, she thought on the way she watched Doc around Adina, 'Maybe it'd be better if I left.'

Funny, how she and Di had this similar thought process.

She heard the sound of gravel crunching, she didn't turn around, but she knew the sound of the Hudson's engine anywhere.

At first, she felt a little angry that he came here in the first place, but then she realized she really wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Raine, mind if I join you?"

She stayed silent but nodded; he rolled up and sat beside her.

There were a few moments of silence, it didn't really bother Raine, and at least he was here next to her.

She stared at the turn ahead of her from the starting line, she thought of taking that turn and whisking down the next stretch of dirt to the next turn…the turn she'd never take to return right here.

"Raine…" Doc started, he was silent a moment before continuing.

"I want you to know…that I can't quit loving Di, it doesn't work that way. I don't want you to hate her though either, it's my fault that you're feeling this way."

At first, Raine was a little upset by his comments; she knew that, why was he telling her this?

"But I also want you to know that no one can replace you."

The anger flooded out of her instantly, she looked down at the dirt and scuffed at it with her tire, but it was mud now from the rain.

"I love Di, but you still are special. Just because I am with her, doesn't mean there isn't room for other people I love and care about in my life. You're a special girl Raine, and though I love Di, she can't replace the spot you have taken in my life. You can both be a part of it, just in different ways."

Raine nodded slightly, she knew he was right, it didn't mean Doc didn't care just because Di was the one he was truly in love with.

"Raine, your like a daughter only more special." He nuzzled her side softly and smiled at her, "And you know what, I still need a medical student with your talents."

Raine nodded again.

Doc smiled again, "So, I apologize for making it seem like I had replaced you or ignored you, it was not my intention. Frankly, I was in deep water and was worried about small things which made me almost loose both you and Di, and I couldn't live without both of you, alright?"

Raine nodded, for a moment she was strong, but she finally broke down and cried. Doc comforted her and sat next to her while she cried, he never left her side, not until she was ready to go.

He gave her the same look he gave Adina, the look that said he meant every word, there was nothing in them that was false.

She continued to cry until the rain let up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di paced back and forth in front of Flo's worried about what had happened. She refused to chase and follow Doc, he and Raine needed to be alone; she could only hope Doc's mission was successful and Raine would stay.

She was petrified that she had hurt Raine, Di hated the thought, it scared the life out of her and she couldn't stop her back and forth drive. She kept looking toward the direction Doc left hoping to see two pairs of headlights in the dark night. The rain had finally let up, but the night was dark as pitch and with the strange lighting, you could only see the dark outlines of buildings and endless stretches of land against the deep blue sky.

At this view, she would have normally felt calm and peaceful, but in her state, that was not likely. She couldn't stop worrying, what was wrong with her, Doc would make sure Raine was okay and he'd be just fine.

She felt a warm tire nudge her; she looked over to see Boost holding a can of oil to her.

"Thought you'd be thirsty."

She thanked him and forced herself to calm down and take a sip.

"Hey, don't be too worried Di, Doc'll be fine, he'll get Raine back."

Di nodded, but she was simply to fraught to relax, "I know…I'm just worried."

Boost grinned, "Well, lets calm your fears and great the owners of those headlights now."

Di spun around, no doubt about it, there was Doc and Raine, rolling down the street. Di's face turned up into a joyful smile.

"Raine, Doc!" She whizzed her way over to them, clamping herself onto the two cars, all to happy that they _both_ returned.

Things were looking up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine never felt more loved in her life; from her's and Doc's conversation, to Di's insistent crying into her hood, it felt as if no moments could be better. It was far to obvious that Adina had never intended to harm the feelings of Raine, someone who was like that wouldn't have made such a sight.

She couldn't help but attempt to suppress a giggle as she watched Di apologize to her and Doc over and over again like a broken record. Di begged forgiveness, even though Raine had already told her she forgave her nearly seventeen times.

Finally, Di seemed to have run out of breath, they had returned to Flo's and all shared a conversation with 3 cans of oil in front of them. Di didn't talk much now, she just seemed happy that Raine had returned to stay here, apparently, that was a very important matter to Di.

After awhile, Di attempted to suppress a yawn but it came out long and big anyway. She sighed smiling, "I think I need to sleep, it's been a long day."

Raine and Doc nodded in agreement, the three said their goodnights to the other residents and returned outside. Doc turned to Raine as Di waited a ways away and smiled.

"Thanks Raindrop, can I count on you at 4:30 tomorrow morning."

Raine laughed, "don't bet on it Doc."

Doc yawned and grinned, "Good, because I wont be there either, believe it or not, this old Doc needs a break this Saturday and you know what, so do you, but don't think your off the hook my future successor, you better have your bumper in that clinic on Monday."

Raine faked a whine, "Awww, fine." She smiled and returned to her room in the cozy cone.

Doc smiled and said goodnight and made his way over to Di, he whispered something to her and she smiled. They both backed into the home they would now share together, nothing could ruin that moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoresses Footer note:

Thanks to all my readers, sadly, the next chapter will be the last. Yes I know, but nothing you will say can change my mind. X3

Anyway, I hope to get some reviews, the next chapter isn't long, but that's okay, you'll live with it x3.


	10. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer-** If you don't know who I do and don't own by now…you're in trouble x3_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Authoresses Header Note:

OKAY! READ AND BE THANKFUL, FOR TOMARROW WE DIIIE! Anyway, I finally finished a full story SO PRAISE ME NOW!

…Okay that's just gross, don't kiss my feet :P

Anyway…if you remember the little part in Chapter 1 where the narrator was talking about Route 66 and stuff…no? GO READ IT THEN!

Anyway, this is that same person.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue: A Recount of All Things Good**

_That night was nothing like any nights before, it was the first night we were able to share together, the first night that we professed our love to each other in a home we would share until we both were gone from this world._

_Things were different from then on; Di and I were happy, and truly happy. We hadn't been able to be happy in a real long time. But ever since that silly girl came into our town and started teaching me. I thought I was wiser, but she sure taught me my lesson._

_Chrysler, and I thought Raine couldn't get happier, but she seems a little brighter and giddy every day. I don't know what has made this happen, but Raine is definitely happier. She's also a wonderful medical student. If she doesn't slow down, she'll push me out of work for heavens sakes._

_Di and I finally finished cleaning out the garage; we cleared it up and added onto it! It's a regular old presentable place now; I had no idea Di knew how to paint! Anyway, I haven't slept in the clinic for years now; it feels nice to have a place to live with a beautiful wife by your side._

_Oh yes, we are finally married, it took awhile to work that whole deal out, and it drove Boost and Raine crazy. They both told me that I may not be a racecar, but I sure take a long time to get hitched after I profess love._

_Ironic eh?_

_Anyway, it looks like Di's home, with the kids. God, I didn't realize how much a child can make you smile. But stories like this can teach everyone a lesson. There is no exact moral for this story; I'll let you figure it out on your own._

_As for me, I learned one thing: Waiting for the good things can last a life time, living the good things lasts forever._

_And heck I waited a lifetime for this, but it doesn't matter, because I'll never ever forget the day that I got myself the lucky roll with the Italian Di._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoresses Footer Note:

ZOMG IT'S OVER! NOOOOO!

Actually, I'm proud that I for once finished a story; I know it was short, but I don't think that really matters. :P Sorry if that makes you made, does it? What?

…Yes, I give you permission to now throw a tantrum on the floor. Yeah that's right, cry and stomp your feet! You can't make me regret it! Yeah! Scream profanity and ask "_Why God Why!"_ See if I care.

…………………FINE! There's a sequel!

_stomps off_


End file.
